Various types of imaging devices are used to capture images (e.g., image frames) in response to electromagnetic radiation received from desired scenes of interest. Some such imaging devices, especially compact devices, may capture images in a lower resolution that may then be upsampled to a higher resolution.
In some cases, upsampling aliasing may result in aliasing effects which decrease the quality of the upsampled image. For example, high contrast slanted edges may appear like a staircase instead of a solid line. Methods such as New Edge Directed Interpolation (NEDI) or iNEDI may decrease or eliminate aliasing effects. However, such methods require significant processing power which is often unavailable in certain devices, especially compact devices where captured images may need to be upsampled.